


Show Me Your Teeth Title Page

by darkrhiannon



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27687076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkrhiannon/pseuds/darkrhiannon
Summary: This is inspired by Leverage's awesome story: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12756408?show_comments=true&view_full_work=false#comment_365424722right click to view
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 4





	Show Me Your Teeth Title Page

**Author's Note:**

  * For [leveragehunters (Monkeygreen)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monkeygreen/gifts).



right-click to view in new tab


End file.
